Confessions
by Brndl
Summary: After being best friends for at least 10 years, will two Wammy boys be torn apart by their feelings toward each other? Or will things fall into place? Or is someone willing to sabotage their love? Rated T for language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N. Hey guys, this is my first story! WOO! I hope you like it... Oh btw the plot of Death Note? Ya, throw that out the window. Light Yagami will never be heard of in this story as himself or Kira. but, L is still a detective. :) I'm just trying t focus between the two (maybe three. :P) Whammy boys. :D]  
**  
Warning: if you have a weak stomach, I'd really advise you not to read this story/chapter.**

**

* * *

Matt POV**

I dashed down the hallway of the orphanage, looking in every door I came across. I'm only 15, but I have to fight for my best friend. That's what friends do. I tripped halfway down the hallway, and my goggles dropped to my neck as I fell, leaving an imprint. I cursed softly, and stood back up with determination. After my little fall, I resumed running.

I was at the last door in that hallway, when I heard a loud bang. My eyes widened as I hesitated with my hand on the door knob. I gulped, and twisted it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

I opened it slowly, knowing there was a gun in the room. Cold sweat rolled down my back, when I saw the picture in front of me.

"MELLO! No, no no no, Mello!" I whipped the door open all of the way, and ran into the room, crouching beside Mello's dead body. A gun shot wound directly at the chest, leaked blood. "You aren't dead, YOU CAN'T BE! WAKE UP!" Tears rolled down, onto the goggles against my neck. I shook the other teens body madly. No matter how hard I shook my best friends body, he wouldn't wake up. "Now you'll never know how I felt about you.. About how I love you..." I hiccupped, with tears trailing my face, forgetting about the loud bang I had heard earlier.

I remembered it instantly when I felt cold metal on the back of my head. My eyes widened, then shut fast. "P-Please... I didn't do anything..." I whimpered, keeping my eyes shut, imagining the cruel murderer behind him.

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you too!"

I gasped. Not because of the threat, it was because I know who was talking. "...N-Near?" I whispered, turning slightly, to see a boy that wasn't Near. Well, it kind of _was_ Near, but, an Anti-Near. Anti-Near had black hair, wore all black, and a evil smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not Near. _My_ name is Nate." Nate pressed the gun against my head, and pulled the trigger. That's when-

"Matt!... MATT!... Matt, are you okay? I know I never ask, but it seems like yelling my name in your sleep isn't a good sig-"

I shot up from my pillow, almost head butting Mello. I was panting, as sweat rolled from my forehead rapidly. "Wha..? Oh, I.. I'm fine.. I just.. bad.. dream.." A whisper was all I could project. I looked over at the small alarm clock. Bright fluorescent numbers read 3:28 AM.

Mello looked at me strangely. "You don't sound okay... You're flushed, and-" He stopped talking for a second, to feel my head. "-your head is really hot... I think you have a fever."

I looked over at him when he touched me, my eyes wide. It felt like my heart stopped, but when his hand left my head, I felt very ill. "I... I do too." I stood up fast and ran for the bathroom, covering my mouth.

"Or the flu, you know, that works too." I heard Mello in the bedroom, sighing. He stood up, and walked over to the open stall I was in. Good thing the bathroom was right across the hall.

I vomited until my stomach was finally content, then shakily stood up to go wash my mouth out. When I reached the sink(with Mello's assisstance, of course.), I did that, and splashed water in my face as well. "Thanks, Mels." I sighed, grabbing some paper towel for my face.

"Not a problem. You helped me when I first came here. It's only fair." He responded, with a grin.

"Yeah, but then _you _helped _me_ when Brad and his gang came and beat me up." I replied, returning the grin.

"Well, _I_ thought I was being nice." He then chuckled. How I loved it when he chuckled. But I'd never tell him. I'd probably be beaten up. "Come on, lets go back to our room. You need rest. We'll go to the medical room tomorrow." He helped me back to my bed, and when my head touched the the pillow, I instantly went to sleep.

**Mello POV**

Damn, I hate when people get sick. But, this is Matt. It doesn't matter what he does, I'll always be there for him. And just a little detail, if you tell anyone I was being all mushy like this, I'll strangle you with your own intestines.

Anyways, when I heard him calling my name, I thought he was awake. "Shut up Matt, you'll get me in trouble!" I growled, trying to get back to sleep. But then I heard him mutter things. Things I knew he wouldn't say to my face.

"Mello, wake up! You'll never know.. I love you.."

I felt my face go bright red. Thank God for the pitch blackness. And that he was asleep. I decided to see if he was okay. I got out of my bed, and sat on the edge of his, staring at him as he stopped talking all of a sudden. I started to to poke him for a second, hoping he'd jump up.

When that procedure didn't work, I started to shake him. Hard. If that didn't work, I'd have to strangle him. Really. Then he started to talk again.

"N-Near?"

...Near? What _was _he dreaming about? That's when he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Matt!... MATT!... Matt, are you okay? I know I never ask, but it seems like yelling my name in your sleep isn't a good sig-" Then he finally woke up, and almost whcked our heads together before I backed away in surprise.

When I approached him, I heard him whisper: "Wha..? Oh, I.. I'm fine.. I just.. bad.. dream.."

"You don't sound okay... You're flushed, and-" I felt his head. Man, was it hot. ...Like him... Again, if you say anything, me + your intestines = death. "-your head is really hot... I think you have a fever." My observation was very obvious, but, he seemed kinda zoned out.

"I... I do too." With that, he bolted to the bathroom, covering his mouth.

I sighed and shuddered at the same time. "Or the flu, you know, that works too." I muttered. I hated dealing with sickness or sick people.

Through the next 5 minutes, I was helping him spill the contents that layed in his stomach, and helping him walk to the bathroom counter.

"Thanks Mels." He croaked, and smiled at me. I secretly melted on the inside. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Not a problem. You helped me when I first came here. It's only fair." I scratched my head with embarrassment. I don't think I've ever done anything that someone would thank me for.

"Yeah, but then _you _helped _me_ when Brad and his gang came and beat me up." He smiled a bit wider. Oh my. Melted again? Matt - 2 Mello - 0.

"Well, _I_ thought I was being nice." I then laughed softly, and when I looked back up at him, I swear, he was blushing. Matt - 2 Mello - 1? My face was emotionless for a second, then I replaced it with a smirk. "Come on, lets go back to our room. You need rest. We'll go to the medical room tomorrow." When he nodded in agreement, I helped him back to our room.

He fell asleep instantly, but I was up for another half an hour at least. He was blushing. Why? Maybe he was just flushed. Yes, that had to be it. He _couldn't have_ blushed because of me. There's no way. Definitely no way. "I really need some sleep."

I then turned to face Matt, and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard Matt throwing up in the bathroom. I frowned. He really didn't deserve to be sick. I then got dressed, and went to go see him. "Hey, are you okay?" I said with a little sympathy in my voice, when Matt walked out of the stall. He didn't seem to need my help this time.

"Y-yeah.. Can we see the nurse after I wash my mouth out?" He mumbled, most likely embarrassed.

"Yeah." He finished washing up, and then we walked to the nurse's office, me in my regular leather, Matt in pajamas.

We eventually got to the medical office, and right after we arrived the nurse greeted us. "Hello boys. Fighting again?" She said sarcastically, barely giving us one look, instead, giving it to a health magazine.

_That's probably where she gets all of her ideas. _I thought with a smirk. "No, Matt has the flu." I payed no interest in the lady, who finally looked up at the two of us.

"Oh well that's too bad. Come lie down over here then." She muttered, not a drop of compassion in her tone.

This time, I glared. "Just make him better, okay? I do _not_ want to get sick in the summer. That sucks." I tried to cover up my concern for Matt.

"Believe me, you'll get sick in the summer once in your life." She rolled her eyes as she went to get some medicine.

I glared even harder at her back as she rummaged through a cabinet to get the medicine needed. When she turned around I looked away.

"Take this medicine once a day, every day, before you go to bed. It tells you how much you should take on the side of the bottle." She held up a medium sized bottle. I couldn't read it from where I was standing. "If you ever get hungry, which I doubt you will, it is recommended that you only eat applesauce, bananas, honey, dry toast, yogurt and/or rice. You should be thirsty quite a bit, so you should only drink water, ginger ale, orange juice-" Matt grimaced when the lady said orange juice, which made me smile vaguely. "- and be sure to stay away from caffeine."

"Err, thanks..." Matt gulped, as his face grew pale to paler. _Oh this'll be great. _I thought with an evil smile. The nurse's eyes grew wide, and Matt didn't have enough time to cover his mouth. The next thing I knew, Matt's face was red with mild embarrassment, and I was laughing like a maniac as she was pushing us out of her office.

"That was awesome!" I laughed, collapsing on my bed.

"How did you think it felt to be me! Puking all over the nurse! If that gets out I'll be avoided by everyone for weeks!" He retorted, throwing his arms in the air.

"No, the _girls_ will avoid you for weeks, the guys'll give you props!" I smiled at him, and it worked, because he grinned, looking at the floor.

"Well, I _guess _puking can have it's benefits...?" Matt giggled. Yes, giggled. And I _loved it. _So much.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N. Hey guys, Sorry if this wasn't updated soon enough, I really gotta work on not being so busy! xD Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's unfortunately a little shorter then the first one. :/but still, try to enjoy! :)]**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to red-headed gamer, animeprincess310, Martata, and WolfyPup for being the first four to favourite/review! Love you all! ^w^**

**Matt POV**

I hate it so much when I laugh like that; like a little girl. It hurts my self confidence. Heh. But, when I "giggled", Mello blushed, slightly, which caused me to blush _wildly._ That's probably what I hate most about my pale skin. That's also why I can't lie. I'll turn into a tomato. Stupid pale skin.

"Yeah, of course! Puking can get you out of anything!... But, it also kinda sucks that you can't go outside until you get better." Mello pointed out, smile fading.

"Well, I have my PlayStation, don't I?" My smile vanished too. I secretly hoped that he'd stay back and we'd hang out all recess. That would be awesome.

"If you want, I guess I could stay inside with you until you're better? It's hard for me to get sick, and I'm getting tired of kicking those kid's asses at soccer. I win every time." He smirked at his last comment.

Oh my God. He can't read minds, can he? "That would be cool!" I said with a little too much excitement in my voice. Mello looked at me weirdly. Damn.

"You're a freak." He laughed, walking to the door. Thank God. "Come on, our first class is coming up."

Classes? Shit, I forgot about that. "I'm supposed to attend those still? I'm sick!"

"Wear... A gasmask? I don't know!" He scoffed playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I'm supposed to go to those. I remember Roger telling us about this, a while ago. He said something like, if you were sick, you'd get your room mate to tell the teacher that that person is sick, and take their work to them. And besides, I don't even _have _a gasmask."

"...Really? I just hope you don't get sick ever again, I _don't_ do other peoples work." With that, he walked out of the room with a book bag to carry his work, mumbling about how he should get a gasmask.

I laughed quietly when he lefted the room. God, how I loved making up stories.

* * *

It was a good thing that Mello and I have all of our classes together. Then I wouldn't have to make an effort to get my work.

I beat 2 games today too; another good thing. It wasn't hard for me to beat a game in, 3 or so hours, but two in 5? Impressive. Mello had witnissed my big win, too. He laughed at me, and called me a nerd. Typical Mello.

After I threw the control on the ground due to beating the game, I felt nausea come on. My eyes widened, and I reached the bathroom just in time. The only thing I had all day was apple juice. Stupid apple juice.

Mello was frowning when I walked back into our room, wiping my mouth. "Er.. Sorry."

He sighed. "Whatever. I suppose you aren't hungry? If you are, we should get down to the dining hall. The bell should ring soon."

I looked at the alarm clock. 5:57 PM. He was right; the bell rang at 6:00. I wasn't the hungriest person alive, but I was somewhat hungry...

"I'll go with you. Maybe the sight of food will help me gain more hunger." With that, I changed out of my "sick clothing", and walked down to the dining hall with Mello.

Unfortunately, the bell had already rung, so most of the good pickings of food were gone. I heard Mello sigh with exaggeration. We always came late. Every day. I didn't mind, but he did, of course. Not for the food, but for the seats. He wanted a window seat every time. Guess how popular those seats were? The most popular. So, we settled for the ones _next_ to the windows, for the light was still provided.

Mello got a caeser and chicken salad with a baked potato. He also had a can of my favourite pop; too bad we had the same favourite pop. Bastard.

He usually would've had a slab of whatever meat they were serving that night(except for meatloaf. Mello _hates _meatloaf.), _and_ what he's having right now. He said he wasn't that hungry, but I could tell he didn't want me to feel bad. He didn't want me to feel bad, because he saw what _I_ was eating.

I frowned upon what you could call a meal: A small bowl of rice, and a ginger ale. I sighed. "I don't like the flu very much." I mumbled, taking a small bite of my rice.

Mello told me about what happened in class, about how Linda cried because she didn't want to disect a frog in Science. I wish I could've been there to witness that. The thought of Linda crying holding a frog helplessly trying to save it... I probably had to be there to understand how funny it actually was.

After his meal and my pathetic one, we went back to our room. I sighed as I sat on my bed, praying that the rice decided it wouldn't come back up.

**Mello POV**

When I saw that first tear fall from Linda's eye, I couldn't help but laugh. It earned me some heavy glares from the teacher and her, but it was still worth it. I cut through my frog as easy as a chocolate brownie. ...Yum.

It was too bad Matt wasn't there, he would've loved to see the guts of that frog. And Linda crying.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I muttered, falling stomach first onto my bed, facing my pillows. I heard Matt laugh at that. Geez, this kid can make me blush all day, if he tried!

"I dunno... Where's my work? I might as well get started with that." He asked, blandly.

I pouted on the inside. Nothing involving me? "It's in my bag. I'll go have a shower, then." I sighed, as I picked out a towel from a large wooden closet across the room. Man, was this closet handy; it held anything you wanted it to, plus, it has drawers on the bottom so you can put random shit in there. Awesome.

"Okay, see you in a little bit." Matt grumbled. He never liked homework, at all. Neither of us have. _No one_ does, except Near. Fuck, do I hate Near.

I grabbed the fluffiest towel I could find, and went to the locker room where all the showers were. I hung the towel and after I'd taken my clothes off, them too went on the hook behind me.

I contently sighed as the warm water hit my body. As I started getting as much soap as I could on my hands, I thought I heard someone come into the locker room in the distance. I shrugged. We were all guys, It didn't matter if someone saw you naked... Kinda.

I absentmindedly started to hum as I started to rub myself with my soapy hands. I don't know how, but for some reason I didn't hear my clothes and towel be taken off the hook and carried away.

I _did _however hear a nasty laugh, when I turned off the shower. My eyebrows rose. _What's going on?_ I thought, somewhat worried.

"Good luck getting back to your room with no coverage!" A voice chuckled in the background. My eyes widened as I slowly turned around.

No clothes.

No towel.

No pride.

"FUCKING BRAD!" I yelled as I poked my head out of the stall and saw him and his friends(I call them minions.), Kyle, Mark, and Sam run out the door with my leather and towel. I clenched my fists as I tried to think of what to do.

This was the hour when everyone, and I mean _everyone_, went outside, or just out of their rooms to hang out. I bit my lip, as I tried to determine how fast it would take for me to run back to me and Matt's room.

* * *

**[Ohmigosh, what will nekkid Mello do next? xD I'll have the next chapter out soon. :)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG. I'm really sorry you guys, I feel horrible for not updating sooner! I really do. :c I feel guilty as hell. Enough of that, though. What's done is done. LIKE THIS CHAPTER! It's longer then both of the chapters. :) I thought you'd like that. ;) I'll delete the apology, but for now, you get this. Enjoy, please!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note, or the music in this chapter. I wish, though. :c**

**

* * *

MATT POV**

I finished my homework long ago, and I was just listening to the radio now. That's when I Like It by Enrique Iglesias came on. I looked up at the radio from my DS, and smiled. I loved this song, only because it reminded me of Mello. I sighed as the song started, the smile clinging to my face. This song is so dirty. I thought, chuckling. Maybe this is why I thought of Mello...?

The chorus to the song was getting to me, so I started singing along. My voice wasn't half bad either.

_Baby I like it,_

_The way you move on the floor._

_Baby I like it,_

_Come on and give me some more,_

_Oh yes I like it._

_Screaming like never before,_

_Baby I like it,_

_I, I, I like it._

What I hadn't noticed, was Mello running into the room completely naked, panting, back against the door as I was singing. When I looked up, my eyes went wider then they ever had before. He was already looking at me wide eyed too.

"...Nice... Singing..." He gulped. If my face could get any redder...

"Nice abs." ...it would be now. DAMN IT! STUPID FUCKING MIND! I panicked, my hands flying over my mouth.

Mello's eyes were larger than they were before, and he gulped once again. "You... You aren't gonna barf, are you?"

I shook my head, as I ran to get him something to cover up his body. I ran to the closet and threw him a towel. I couldn't look at him without a... problem...

Once Mello had the towel wrapped around his waist, he walked over to me, and yanked my shirt up.

"AH, WHAT THE FUC-" I screamed, flailing my arms around helplessly.

"Yours aren't that bad either." He playfully winked at me, and went to the other side of the room to get some clothes, leaving me baffled. ...What? I was confused. I never got confused. Well, most of the time.

When he had his clothes on, he walked over to me, and bent down by my ear, and whispered the lyrics coming from the radio: "Baby I like it." He smirked at me, and left our room. I gulped.

Stupid "problem".

LINE

Ever since then, it was quite awkward to be around Mello. He seemed fine, but I found it awkward that he pulled up my shirt to examine my stomach. Don't you?

Kinda hot,

but mostly weird.

Our day would usually go like this:

"Open the door, I need to puke." He opens the door.

That's it. A very boring Mello, don't you think? Well, today was different. He opened the door for me to puke, and when I walked back in, he was sitting on his bed. His eyes lit up when I walked in, which means he wants to talk to me. Shit.

"Hey Matt... What I said the other day, it was true." He said when I sat down beside my laptop.

"You know I'm not, er, gay, right?" I had an uneasy tone and I think he heard it.

"...I was talking about your voice. You have a good voice."

I stuttered for a second, then blushed. "Oh. Well, uh.. Really?"

"Yeah. You should sing something for me." He smirked up at me when he said that, looking straight into my eyes.

"Have you had too much chocolate today Mels? You want me to sing to you." I was confused again. I'm not really used to it.

"I'm not hyper you douche. You know when I am." He was right, I do. "Just sing me a good song." He smiled fully this time, and I could tell I flushed.

"Uhm... Sure." I turned to my laptop and began typing.

"I thought you were going to sing!" I heard Mello's frown through his voice, and I chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!" He growled playfully, a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

"I need an instrumental, settle down." When I found a good instrumental, I pressed the play button and waited to sing.

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need,_

_Anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel._

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden that's _

_bursting into life._

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace,_

_To remind me,_

_To find my own._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden that's _

_bursting into life._

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, _

_they're all I can see._

I looked up as I was singing to see that Mello wasn't looking at me. He must be thinking. I thought, as I breathed for the next line.

_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things will_

_never change for us at all,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world? _

"Matt, that was really good..." It looks like he was having trouble finding the right words. I personally, do not know why.

"Uh, thanks..." I gulped, blushing. I wasn't used to Mello complimenting anything or anybody. "How was the song, though?" I asked. It didn't really seem like his style of music, so I had to ask.

"I don't care what song it was, just if I heard your voice singing it." He smiled at me. Not an evil smile, like usual, but I nice, sweet smile. I made me blush a new shade of crimson.

"Tell me on a scale of 1 - 10 how good I was." I was really enjoying the moment. I think I went a little too far, as the smirk grew across my face, skin tightening around my goggles.

"Geez Matt... forget the stupid scale, what about this?" He walked towards me and leaned over. My eyes widened. He wasn't, He couldn't! He wouldn't...

Kiss me...

Would he?

My mind was going wild, and I struggled to stay in the moment. He was an inch away now. My body reacted on it's own, and I closed my eyes and got ready. My mind screamed: No! He's your best friend! What are you doing? But my body screamed: More! Give me more then I can handle!

We were both so pumped with what was supposed to happen, we didn't here the door open.

"Here are your stupid clothes and towe- WOAH. WHAT THE.." Kyle, one of Brad's friends yelled as he dropped both Mello's clothes and towel. Sam, another friend of Brad's looked in the room, and gasped.

"Oh my God, wait until Brad knows that Mello's a fag! He'll get a kick out of that!" He laughed, glaring evilly over at us.

...What the fuck is happening? My mind screeched, as Mello's face went redder than mine had been a moment ago.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH WITH A RUSTY KNIFE AND FIRE!" Mello screamed as he jumped away from me and ran after them. The two others just ran as fast as they could out of the room.

...Fuck.

**MELLO POV**

Brad. Fucking Brad, and his minions. I want to kick their asses so many times they'll never be able to sit again in their entire life. No joke.

_What do I do? _I thought frantically, looking for some brilliant idea that would make me invisible. I only came up with three ideas, and none of them unfortunately, made me invisible.

1: Cover myself in toilet paper/paper towel.

2: Cover just my _face _with toilet paper/paper towel.

3: Run.

They all suck. How am I supposed to choose one, you ask?

Like this:

1: How the hell is all of that toilet paper or paper towel going to stick to my body?

2: How will I see where I'm going?

3: ...In public? Where everyone's hanging out?

...

3 it is.

I gulped, and walked out of the stall with caution. _Oh what am I thinking, I can't run through the house naked!_ I thought helplessly.

I shook my head, and walked to the door. Bubbles of worry boiled in my stomach. I sighed, and opened the door as fast as I could.

I ran the fastest I'd ever ran that day. Dodging people, looking away from their shocked or disgusted faces. I just needed to get back to my room!

Then I'll deal with _Brad_.

I got to the room that Matt and I shared, and ripped it open. Leaning against the door, my breath's came in heaves. _Fuck, I ran fast. _I thought, smirking inwardly.

I heard two voices. Enrique Iglesias, and.. Matt? I looked up, and my mouth fell open slightly. Matt can sing?

"Baby I like it! I, I, I, I like i-..." Matt's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Whatta voice.

"...Nice... Singing..." I managed to say, through the tension and awkwardness.

"Nice abs." He blurted out, then covered his mouth. _Oh oka- WAIT HOLD UP. WHAT?_ My thoughts splattered all over the place. _What did he say?_

"You... You aren't gonna barf, are you?" I choked out, nothign else to say. Well, there was _tons_ of things to say, but I couldn't bring myself to say them.

He shook his head and practically ran across the room. He grabbed a towel and chucked it at me. I wrapped it around my waist, when a thought came to my mind. I smirked, not containing my eagerness. I strode over to him, and pulled uphis shirt, causing him to flush beyond belief and shout in protest.

Mmm. Matt's abs.

"Yours aren't that bad either." I licked my lips, and walked to the other side of the room. The smirk had turned into a cheshire grin, and I chuckled a little as I was walking away.

I noted that the song was still playing, and walked over to him once again.

"Baby I like it." I whispered, and watched as his face grow crimson as he stifled a gulp.

Fuck, he was cute.

LINE

I wanted to hear his voice again. Badly. If I didn't, fuck, I'd go crazy.

So, I had to make a move of some sort. He asked me to open the door, so I did. When he came back, I was waiting for him on my bed. _Ask him, ask him! _My mind shouted, as my hands got sweaty. How attractive.

"Hey Matt... What I said the other day, it was true." I muttered when he sat down.

"You know I'm not, er, gay, right?" My eyes shot up at him. Him? _Gay?_ ...Possibly. I'll have to consider.

I blushed slightly. "..I was talking about your voice. You have a good voice."

He blushed a cute shade of red for the millionth time. "Oh. Well, uh... Really?"

"Yeah. You should sing something for me." He always gives in to whatever I have to say when I look him in the eyes. So I did.

"Have you had too much chocolate today Mels? You want me to sing to you." He looked at me in confusion. I scowled.

"I'm not hyper you douche. You know when I am." I was right, he does. "Just sing me a good song." I smiled brightly. I didn't know that I did until he blushed and looked away.

"Uhm... Sure." He mumbled, and started typing on his laptop.

"I thought you were going to sing!" I got confused, and pouted absentmidedly. He then chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!" I protested with a laugh.

"I need an instrumental, settle down." Was all he said, then he turned around to start.

I recognized the music right away, to be Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. _I love this song. _I thought, as I sang the lyrics inside my head along with Matt.

Fuck, did he sing that song well.

At one point I was in deep thought, thinking about a relationship... He could sing me to sleep... _NO. I'M HIS FRIEND, NOT __BOY__ FRIEND!_ My mind screeched, but I had no intetnions to listen to it. I rather enjoyed the thoughts.

When he was done, I was awestruck. Words wouldn't come to me.

"Matt, that was really good..." Was all I could say. It didn't seem like it was enough, though.

"Uh, thanks... How was the song, though?" He asked, seming to have trouble finding words also. Why?

"I don't care what song it was, just if I heard your voice singing it." I smiled slightly. A smile that showed no evil, or bad. A regular "nice" smile. It made his face choose the cutest shade of crimson. I noted to smile like that often.

"Tell me on a scale of 1 - 10 how good I was." _Getting full of himself, is he? I'll show him._ I thought, frustration growing.

"Geez Matt... forget the stupid scale, what about this?" I walked up to him, and pretty much sat in his lap getting closer and closer to his face. I cracked an eye open when I placed my hands on his shoulders and realized he was in panic mode. Victory!

He chilled out, and got himself ready. I almost reached him when I heard a voice.

"Here are your stupid clothes and towe- WOAH. WHAT THE.." Kyle, one of the minions gasped, dropping my towel and clothes. My head darted up, but I was still holding Matt's shoulders in place.

"Oh my God, wait until Brad knows that Mello's a fag! He'll get a kick out of that!" He laughed, despite the poisonous words he spat before.

My face was dusted with red as I got up. I'm pretty sure my eyes were dusted with red too, as I ran at the door. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH WITH A RUSTY KNIFE AND FIRE!"

Fucking Brad, and his minions.

**

* * *

Hey, did you know that I love reviews? 'CAUSE I DO. They're really great, and very cherished by myself. I'd enjoy it if you gave me one? :) Thanks to everyone who has already, I love you. 3 You're awesome. 3 So, ya, I'll update way sooner then I did before, I promise.**

Peace~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you guys so much, I updated really quick AND made it a long chapter. Lucky you! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, but there shouldn't be, since I just started using a new writing program. It's working pretty well for me so far. :) I really hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Special thanks to Wolfy Pup for helping me with some plot ideas! With her help, I have some good obstacles coming for the two boys. ;] 3**

**

* * *

MELLO POV**

My chocolate cracked as I bit into it, smirking down at the boys struggling to escape.

Struggling to escape ropes, of course. Where did I get the ropes? That's for me to know, and for you to find out; If you ever do.

"How do you think Brad'll like it _now_?" I chuckled, bending over to look Sam straight in the eye. We were in the hallway closet. It was a place for me to go if I ever got frustrated. Of if I wanted to hide people; like now.

"What will I like?"

Sam and Kyle's faces lit up, as they heard the voice that came from the boy that would free them from Mello's grasp.

I scowled. "Why do you want to know?" I growled, looking behind me.

"My name was mentioned, wasn't it? Untie them if you want your face to stay pale." Brad looked at me with attitude and anger.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm _so_ scared!" I chuckled sarcastically. I watched as he rolled his eyes also.

"Cut the crap Mello. Tell me what you were talking about, and release my friends, or I'll beat you 'til you do." He growled, taking a few steps forward.

I didn't back down. Instead, I grimaced at him. "I've taken you on before, what makes you think I'll back down now?" I retorted, turning around and glaring at him

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I have Mark here with me?" He smiled evilly, as Mark walked into the small closet, and pushed me to the back wall. Mark was all muscle, and he used that to his advantage. He worked out as much as he could in his spare time.

My eyes widened slightly. This was a fight I could not win. Brad walked over to the two very skinny boys that were his friends, to release them. You couldn't even compare the two boys to Mark. it would be like comparing a toothpick to a tree. Yeah. That bad.

Suddenly, my eyes lit up, and I pressed a button on my phone. I took me to a text messaging screen. I typed as fast as I could: "help in closet". Before I clicked enter. Mark knocked the phone out of my hands. I bit my lip, hoping that the message would send. Brad picked up my phone, and smirked as he read the message I sent.

"Don't worry, we've taken care of your buddy, Matt." Brad laughed, and pocketed my phone.

I grimaced at him again. "You think you're so cool, when in reality- OOF!" Mark punched me in the chest, winding me in the middle of my sentence. I slowly slid down the wall, until I was sitting.

"Good hit! Do it again!" Kyle chuckled, glaring at me. I returned the glare, panting.

The one thing Mark wasn't good at, was speed. Which was a good thing for me, for I was very good at being quick. He pulled me up, and went to punch me again, but I dodged, and he punched the wall. He howled in pain, grabbing his wrist. I lifted my foot, and kicked him directly int he middle of the chest. The least I could do was leave a mark.

He stumbled back, hitting the opposite wall. I grinned, but then ducked, as Brad tried to aim a punch at my head. Good thing he was slow too.

Mark by that time had recovered, and started to run at me. I was caught off guard, and he smashed me into the wall. I coughed as breath left my body once again.

"You won't win, you fag." Mark growled, punching me into the wall even more. My eyes widened, and I looked over at Kyle and Sam, who shrugged.

"We didn't tell him! You must have a bad aura." Sam laughed. Brad looked at him in disbelief, and then broke down into laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! Mello's GAY? Haha that's great!" Brad laughed, falling to his knees. Mark stared up at my face, shock very clear, and jumped off.

"I was tackling a _fag_? Fuck, I was using that as an insult!" Mark shouted, looking down at himself like he was "infected".

I glared at Sam and Kyle, "I am NOT a fag, a fag wouldn't do this!" I snarled, as I ran at Brad I kicked him straight in the face. He fell backwards, blood flying from his nose and lips. The other boys stared in disbelief. "Ew, blood on my shoes. that's fucking gross." I growled at my shoes, shaking them off on Brad's body.

Mark glared, then punched me in the face. Brad managed to get up, and see Mark on top of me punching me hard from my chest up.

"We better beat it out of him, right Mark? We could even have Kyle and Sam throw in a few moves." He frowned at me, and took to kicking me in the ribs.

After a while, I was lying on the ground, unconscious, with the boys grinning victoriously.

"What do we do with him?" Sam asked bluntly, still looking at my body.

"Leave him. We'll release Matt, then tell him where fag is." Brad chuckled.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you..." Kyle murmured. "Matt's gay too. We walked in on them about to kiss." He shook his head in disgust. "It's just wrong."

"We could use this to our advantage, you know?" Brad laughed, and left the room with his "henchmen". Bribery_? Manipulation? ...Rape? Whatever it is, it'll be good._ Brad thought, smile stretching across his bleeding face.

**

* * *

MATT POV**

Mello had been gone for a while. I only had the radio to keep me company. I frowned at the thought, and spun around on my computer chair. As I was spinning, I thought about how he looked at me. The piercing blue eyes had turned soft, and instead of chilling his heart, they caressed it. God, how I wished he'd burst through the door and finished where we'd left off.

I stopped spinning quickly. I would get sick if I kept doing that. Right when I stopped, Brad and Mark tore open my door.

"Hey, get out of my room!" I snarled at the two of them. "You have no right to barge in here and- OOF!" Right in the middle of my sentence, Mark punched me in the stomach. "F-fuck, douche!" I stuttered as I gasped for air. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Where's Sam and Kyle?" Brad asked, not looking at me.

I gripped my stomach. I felt somewhat nauseous. _Well, if I had to barf, it would've came up with that punch. _My thoughts burned in my head. "I don't know, they went running off after giving Mello his clothes, how am I supposed to know where they ran to, with their tails between their legs? Mello really sent 'em running for their money, hahaha!" I laughed.

"Are you saying he's with them? Because he sure as hell ain't here." Brad growled, looking down at me.

"Well duh. Are you stupid?" I muttered, malice soaked into every word.

Mark frowned at me, and kicked me in the chest. My air left me with another "oof!".

"Where would Mello take them to, Matt?" Brad bent down and talked to him like a five year old. God, I hated that.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Oh, well okay then- I'm not that stupid Matt! Tell the fucking truth!" He spat, grimacing at me.

"I'm not lying, douche face." I retorted. Brad's eyes widened for a second, then he looked up at Mark. Mark then bent down and punched me in the face, cracking my goggles.

I gasped. "Fucking faggot!" I growled, sitting up. "Fine, he's probably in the hallway closet. I promise, I'm only guessing. Mello's really unpredictable." I sidetracked, then sent my gaze back up at the two raged boys. "Well? Go away?"

"No chance." Mark then stood up and kicked me in the ribs. I screeched in pain, clutching my chest. Brad sat down on Mello's bed and watched, amusement tickling his face. I grimaced, as Mark kicked me one last time. "Lets go Brad, we gotta get those boys out of trouble once again."

"First, lets do something about him." Brad looked around for a second, then found what he was looking for. He smirked. A lanyard, the perfect length to wrap around someone's hands.

I looked up with shock in my eyes. "What are you doing..?" I murmured, before he jumped at me and tied my hands together. "AH! GET OFF OF ME!" No matter how loud I was, they still tied. They just used shirts, and other things they found in the room to do the job.

Last but not least, they got one of my striped shirts, and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Into the closet you go!" Mark chuckled, as he and Brad threw me into the closet. "Very efficient, eh Brad?"

"Very." Brad smiled, and slammed the door.

* * *

I was worried. Very worried. Mello might get hurt!

**CRASH.**

My eyes shot as wide as they could open. The door...

"Hey _Matty,_ we took care of your boyfriend. Hahaha!" Sam laughed evilly. My face heated up as he muttered the words.

"It was fun, punching his face in." I heard the smirk on Mark's face. I wanted to hurt him with every drop of energy I had, but that wasn't possible when I was tied.

"We'll let him come to you. We want to see if he makes it out alive. Heh." Brad spat, literary poison dripping from his words.

My eyes stung. _He was hurt! _My mind roared. I had to escape, but how?

I tried to yell at them through t-shirt they shoved in my mouth, _and_ the closet doors. That unfortunately didn't work.

"See ya, Matty-kins." Kyle laughed, and slammed the door to the room.

_Mello..._

**MELLO POV**

When I woke up, pain spread through my body like fire on gasoline. I moaned in pain, as I tried to push myself up to stand. My hands gave away from beneath me, and I toppled to the floor.

"S-shit... How am I supposed to get up?" I growled under my breath, and looked around me. Imprint in the wall, where Mark punched, blood, lots of blood, and muddy footprints. _Dirty fuckers._ I thought, grimacing.

I tried once again to push myself up, and this time, achieved my goal. I knelt, and stayed that way for a minute to gain energy. Once I was ready, I gulped, and set forth to my room, where Matt was.

When I tried to stand, I fell to me knees, and scraped them. I groaned. _How am I going to do this?_ I decided that I shouldn't lose hope, and started to crawl to the door.

I touched the handle, and it turned with ease. The door swung open, and I crawled out of the small, dark room. No one was in the halls. _Must be lunch... The halls are never this deserted any other time of the day._ I frowned at my luck.

Halfway to my room, my hands gave away again. I cursed, and tried to lift myself with no luck. _I guess I'll have to drag myself._ My frown deepened. If anyone saw how weak I was, I swear, I would kill them.

After a few minutes of dragging, I got to the wooden door that contained me and Matt's room. I slammed my hand against it, hoping Matt would answer.

No luck.

I grunted as I pushed myself to grab the door handle, and twist it. When it flew open, I dragged myself in. "M-Matt, you idiot! Where are you?" I panted.

I heard a rumble. I rolled onto my back, as I listened to it. "Matt! Matt?" I asked, looking at the ceiling. In the next few seconds, Matt came rolling out of the closet, flattened my hand, and struggled to be free of his … shirts? "Matt, what the fuck?" I growled, taking my hand away from him, and untying him. When I finished his hands, he helped untie.

"I... Mello, th-they tied me up! But first they cracked m-my goggles... Wait! You're hurt! Oh my God, Mello, I have to take you to the nurse's office!" Matt stammered.

"Matt, calm down. You're the one who has a bloody face." I choked, and felt new blood run down my chin. "F-fuck..."

"Don't worry, I'm taking you now." Matt murmured gently to me, and picked me up bridal style. I smirked, then blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to Matt snoring slightly beside me. A small smile spread across my lips. He's so adorable...

The bitchy nurse then walked in. "How are you feeling?" She sighed, with sympathy in her voice. My eyes widened. She felt bad for me?

"I'm fine... I guess. My arms and chest hurt." I muttered softly, trying not to wake Matt up. I didn't succeed. His head popped up, his eyes dull with sleep and worry behind his goggles.

"Mello, are you okay? How are you?" He started talking a mile a minute, which made me smile.

"Matt, I'm fine, really." I responded, rubbing my eyes with my aching hands.

"He just has lots of bruising around his chest, arms and face, clearly. He also has a sprained wrist, so he shouldn't use it to rub his eyes." She hinted, and I took my hands from my face.

"Mello, I'll kill them. I promise, I will-" He rapidly spoke, staring right into my eyes.

"Matt! Matt, it'll be okay. Really. Could I get some painkillers? My hand is hurting." I glanced at the nurse, and she nodded.

She turned around, and got some pills from her cabinet. "These might make you a little... out of it. They'll make you fall asleep in the next minute or so, too." She informed me. I nodded, but I really wanted to talk to Matt instead of sleep. I looked up at him, and it seemed that he felt the same.

She handed me three pills and a glass of water. I sighed, and sat up, putting the pills on my tongue. I poured the water into my mouth and swallowed hard.

"Ugh," I shuddered. "How long will I have to stay here?" I asked before I lost myself to sleep.

"Just for the night. You can stay if you want, Matt." She looked over at him and gave him a smile. That was quite rare, to see a smile on her face.

"Thanks." He returned the smile, as the nurse left to her room, which was connected to the office. "Oh Mello, what have you got your self into?" He murmured quietly to himself, as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I awoke once again that day. It was still early, for no light was in the room, except the artificial lights flashing from Matt's PSP. "Hey Matt! What's up?" I giggled, absentmindedly.

Matt jumped. "Fuck Mello, you scared me to death... It's only 4 in the morning! Get back to bed! And why are you laughing?... Oh shit." He whispered to me, coming to realization. "The pills. Mello, you better not act retarded." He warned, but that just made me laugh harder.

"Hahaha, oh Matty, you're _funny_." I laughed once again, watching his face colour deepen when I called him Matty.

"Mello, go back to sleep." He murmured, looking away, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, hey Matt? Hey Matt, can I... Can I see your eyes? Your eye colour? Please?" I stammered. However long we've been friends, I've never seen his eyes. Well, I've seen his eyes, but I've never seen the colour of them. I've been curious.

He looked at me, shock evident. "Mello... You _know_ I don't do that."

"But why not? I'm your best friend, Matt. And you can't even show me your eyes?" I stared at him coldly. This time, I wasn't kidding around. Sanity had settled, and I was determined to see his eyes.

He stared back. "You're serious... Aren't you?" He asked, biting his lip. He leaned closer to me, and put his PSP below his face, for light. He then, slowly, took off his goggles. My mouth went into a small "o", as I gazed into his eyes.

_Matt's eyes._

His glittering, green-blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

I couldn't say anything. Not a word. I just gazed into his eyes, speechless. "I..." I grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him to my lips, smashing them together passionately. His eyes widened for a few seconds, but then, he adjusted to the feeling, and his eyes fell closed.

Sparks. Static. Fireworks.

Those are what I felt when we were locked, by our lips.

Amazing.

We only broke apart when he gasped for air. He looked at me, his eyes glittering, emotions fluttering, chest heaving. Then he picked up his PSP.

...What. After that whole thing, he goes to play his game?

He suddenly turned it off, and smirked in the darkness. He dived in once again and attacked my face. We kissed for God knows how long, when I fell asleep with him stroking my hair.

"Nighty night..." He murmured, kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving the room and me, sleeping with a smile across my lips.

* * *

**K so, sorry for all of the lines I used. xD I don't know why, but I'm loving the lines. :) I hope they love me too! w So, review, favourite, you know, the regular stuff. :) See ya next chapter! ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**MELLO POV**

"_I thought you loved me, you bastard!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face._

"_I never loved **you**. How could anyone love you, you freak?"_

Pain. Not just from my bruises or my hand. From my heart. 

_Deep, _

_Deep,_

_Deep,_

_Down, he broke me. He shattered my spirit. He trampled over my heart with a smile on his face. I wanted to hold him and assure him that he was lying. But, that wasn't me. That wasn't Mello._

"_You're lying! What was that, in the nurse's office? What did you feel there?"_

"That was **nothing**! **Nothing**! Get out of my sight, you clingy fag!" He shouted, glaring at me. 

_When he said "nothing", I cringed. How?... Why?..._

"Mello! Mello! Get up!"

I grunted and dragged myself back into reality. "Bad dream?" I murmured to the nurse. She nodded, and got a cloth.

"Here, you're sweating." She handed the cloth to me, and I patted my head. I didn't feel nauseous. So, I didn't catch the flu from Matt. Thank God.

"Thanks. Where's Matt? What time is it?" I asked, patting my head with the cloth.

"Matt wasn't here when I came in, just minutes ago. But, it's 8:30." She said to me, the sympathy in her voice gone, as she opened the blinds. I winced as the the light poured into the small room. "You're allowed to leave now. I've already wrapped your hand up."

"Oh okay. Here's your cloth." I handed her the cloth, and left. It was about breakfast time, so I decided to go to the dining hall. "Matt should be there." I murmured to myself. _What happened the other night? I must've been too drugged up to remember._

Once I arrived at the dining hall, I didn't spot a Matt in sight. I shrugged. _He probably slept in._ I thought, smirking. Lazy douche.

I got two pieces of peanut butter toast, with an apple. It didn't take me long to finish what consisted of my breakfast, and go back to me and Matt's room. 

I smirked. Just as I guessed, he was sleeping. "What a loser." I mumbled, walking over to him. I stood up on the foot of his bed, and then sat down on his back.

His head shot up, his goggles falling down his face. "HM? Shit Mello, it's only 8:40 in the morning!" He groaned, and let his head fall to his pillow.

"Come on, Matt! Get up, I've already eaten." I stated, remembering the slightly burnt toast.

"So? Doesn't mean I have to." I managed to hear through his pillow. I chuckled.

"You're going to suffocate if you don't take your head out of that pillow. And I'm not getting off of you until you get up." 

"What if I like you there?" He responded cheekily. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll get up."

I got off of him, and he let out a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes once again, as he stood up and stretched. He walked over to me, and kissed me.

It was then, I remembered what happened last night. Shit. My eyes grew wide, and I pushed him away. He fell onto his bed, and then looked at me like I'd just shot myself.

"Mello? What's the matter?" He put his goggles on all the way, and tilted his head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, the slight blush on my face fading.

"...Mello, why wouldn't I do that? Aren't we... "A thing", now?" He asked, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"What would make you think that?" I didn't have to look into his eyes to tell that he was hurting.

"Last night? What happened there?"

"I was drugged, Matt. The nurse even said that would be a side effect."

"Mello, how can you just ignore something like that? Because, I know that I felt something between us when you pulled me in-"

"It was _nothing, _okay? Nothing. I didn't feel a damn thing, because I was drugged... Nothing..." I tried to swallow my sadness when I said the last word.

He looked up at me, tears rimming his eyes. "Alright... If that's how you feel..." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"I need sometime to think, but why would you care? You're probably just drugged." With that cold note, he slammed the door behind him.

That scene reminded me of my nightmare. I clenched my fists. "DAMN IT!" I screamed, punching the wall. Now I know what Mark felt when he swung and missed my face. I grabbed my now throbbing hand, and stomped to my bed. I could never let him know how I felt about him, it would kill our friendship... Right?

Of course it would! It would be awkward, and tense whenever we were around each other! That wouldn't be right, especially between room mates.

Between friends.

Between _best _friends.

I wanted to keep it as best friends. Forever. No matter how corny that may sound.

LINE

I decided to skip my classes that day. And only had I seen Matt once, coming to get his bag. He didn't look at me, and I noticed his eyes were swollen, and his cheeks were flushed. I tried to speak to him, but he just fingered me and left.

I hate myself. I'm so stupid, so idiotic, so brain dead, so dim, so slow... You get what I mean, right? Around dinner time, I got up. I went and ate greedily, as I missed lunch. When I walked back to the room, I had about 4 people ask what happened to my arm, and if that's why I wasn't in class. I just said yes to all of them, and didn't tell them the story behind it, not wanting to talk to them.

I reached my room, and realized I had to go to the bathroom. I sighed, walking across the hall. No one was in there, which was weird, because Brad usually harassed younger kids in here. I shrugged. _I must be lucky._ I thought, washing my hands. But then I thought about how I haven't been very lucky lately, and knew something bad would happen.

I grumbled at my _bad_ luck, and turned to face the door.

"LET ME GO!"

The scream made my heart stop. My first instinct was to whip open the door. "M-Matt?" I gasped as I saw what was going on. Mark and Brad were on either side of Matt, getting read to push him into our room. Sam and Kyle were more of the back up people, standing behind them just in case something happened.

Like what I was about to do.

I ran towards them and punched Mark's arm with my good hand. He turned around, and grabbed my forearms, ramming me against the wall. "What's with you and walls?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ha-ha! What a _funny _joke. He growled sarcastically. He pulled me from the wall, and spun me around. When I was fully turned, he grabbed my hands and held them behind my back.

I had no chance in getting away.

Matt just looked at me in surprise as I screamed out in pain, from Mark gripping my bad hand. "Mello..." He murmured, before Brad did the same with him and pushed him into our room.

"I'm sorry Matt." I breathed before he was completely in the room.

Mark laughed, a minute later. "Here, look at this." he chuckled, showing me his phone.

The text said: "keep mello outside the door. I want him to hear matt scream"

I held back a gasp. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I calmly said, looking behind me.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Mark smiled a toothy grin at me, and I wanted to punch his face in.

I looked ahead at the door, hearing nothing. I waited minutes. It seemed like hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

I sighed, my patience getting smaller. Not saying that I have lots of patience in the first place, but, you know what I mean. I hung my head.

Then I heard a scream. My head shot up at the noise. My ears rang in protest.

"What the fuck is he doing to him!" I snarled at Mark behind me, my eyes not leaving the door.

"I said you'll see." Mark didn't smile this time. His face was blank, unreadable.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled and tried to yank myself out of his grip. Instead, he tripped me, and there I was, in the floor, kneeling, with him still holding my hands together. I just left my head hanging, hearing Matt's pained screams.

When the screams stopped, a little flicker of hope buzzed within me. _I might get a chance to bust his head open! But I should see if Matt's okay... _My mind wandered, thinking of all the things Brad could've done to him. I cringed internally with most of them.

Brad stepped out of the dark room, smirk across his face. He kicked me in the chest, and Mark dropped me. I put my good hand in front of me for balance.

"You guys go, I need to say a few things to blondie." Brad said, no emotions emitting from his tone.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when he walked over, and knelt beside me.

"You'll know not to mess with me when you walk into that room. Faggot."

With that, he turned and marched away, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. _He didn't know! He can't know!_

When I made sure he was out of sight, I tore into the room.

Tears stung my eyes from the scene in front of me.

Matt, on his bed, sobbing, clothes on the floor around him. He was curled up in a ball, shaking, and I could tell that blood was the dark substance between his legs.

"Matt... Matt, I'm so sorry! I should've saved you! I'm stupid! I'm a mother fucking idiot!" The tears escaped my eyes, and poured down my face. I realized, that his goggles weren't on his face.

"Y-you didn't d-do anything, M-mells... Not a thing..." He stuttered, sniffing after his sentence.

"It was my fault! If I hadn't been a coward you wouldn't be like this!" I yelled at the wall, not wanting to look at his body any longer.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at me, and I saw from the corner of my eyes, that he had a black eye on his left side. It only made me grimace, knowing that someone could do that, and act casual afterwards.

"If I had told you... How much I cared about you, you wouldn't be beaten up..." More tears flooded my eyes and fell down my face.

"You care? For _me_? I don't see how that's possible."

"Why do you think that?" Damn did this kid got me confused sometimes.

"Because, if you care about me, and I care about you, that would be too fairy tale-like. That doesn't happen in real life!" I heard a faint chuckled mixed with his sobs.

I was speechless. "You... You _what?" _I couldn't process what he had just said.

"I care about you Mello. Am I that hard to read?" When I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Matt, I... Why are your goggles off?" That was the only thing that came to my head. A stupid question.

"...Let me just tell you everything."

LINE

**MATT POV**

I rushed to the bathroom. "God damn it!" I shouted, pounding my hand against a stall. A younger kid then ran out of the bathroom in one of the stalls next to the one I pounded on.

A solitary tear fell down my face. _Don't cry, don't cry! Fucker!_ I thought, as the solitary tear now had many friends. I wiped my face, and decided to walk to the dining hall. It would be time for class in about 10 minutes.

I walked into the lunch room, and I was greeted by Linda.

"Hi Matt! Oh no, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you? I'll hurt them!" I mentally face palmed.

"I'm fine, Linda." I attempted to talk in a regular tone, but failed. Instead, my voice cracked.

"Nonsense! Come on, lets get breakfast." Her voice was filled with worry, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line up. I mentally face palmed again.

I took my hand away from her grasp, and looked at what was left. I almost grabbed peanut butter toast, but knew that it was Mello's favourite, so I didn't. I had a bowl of cereal instead.

Linda had gotten a huge bowl of fruit. _Ugh, if she even __tries__ to share that with me, I will leave. _I sighed, as she pulled me over to her table. "Oh Hell no." I whispered to myself, as I noticed that Near was sitting at the table.

"Greetings, Matt." He said in his monotone voice.

"Hey." I didn't want to talk. I only wanted to eat.

That 5 minutes of me sitting at that table consisted of:

Linda trying to hold my hand.

Linda trying to share her fruit with me.

Linda hinting that she liked me, numerous times.

Near staring at me the whole time.

Why does he do that? He just sits there, staring, curling his hair with a finger.

It's creepy.

LINE

First, science. Boring stuff. I forgot to grab my PSP, or even my DS, when I got my book bag. Damn.

Recess!... Nothing to do. My mind was too clogged for me to notice I hadn't gotten my DS or PSP for the next class.

Second, P.E. _Fuck, I actually have to participate._ I frowned, and got changed into my gym strip. Soccer. Woo...? "I fucking hate sports." I murmured to myself, kicking the ball into the net, winning the game.

Third, Language Studies. I sighed, as I walked into the classroom. This had been a long day, so far.

Lunch. Yay.. I forgot my games _again._ I'd have to do some major gaming when I got back to my room.

Fourth, Social Studies. This made the day get _longer._

Fifth, Math. Did I mention that the day got longer? Well, it got even longer here. Thank God that this was last block.

I started to head to my room, but changed my mind after a minute, and went outside instead. I didn't even want Mello in my presence.

I just sat out there, calm throughout me, wind in my hair. I actually enjoyed it... Most of the time.

"Matt! Oh Matt, why are you sitting alone?" Linda called from a long ways away, so everyone looked over at me, which made my face go bright red, and face palm.

"I'm sitting alone because I have to think, Linda." I growled at her when she came close enough to talk to regularly.

"But, he's going to come hang out with us."

I turned around, confused at who was talking. Brad? Why?

"Uhh I don't-" Mark covered my mouth with his hand.

"He's talking nonsense, we're buds." He smiled a wide grin, and Linda shuffled away, far away in that matter.

"Hey, uh, thanks. She's always after m-" I was cut off by Mark's hand slapping back over my face.

"Shut up! Just because I said we were 'buddies' doesn't mean we are. I'm allowed to lie."He snarled, pulling me up off the ground. I looked at them, my heart pounding. _What are they going to do to me?_ My thoughts didn't help; My fear shone through, and made Brad laugh.

"Come on. I'll deal with him. I'll do what I was talking about." His expression changed from amusement to emotionless. I cringed.

LINE

They dragged me to my room. I had a growing feeling that what he was about to do was horrible, brutal, and awful.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, in attempt for them to release me. They just chuckled and pushed me along. Then, Mello came rushing out of the bathroom.

"M-Matt?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, watching him scream when Mark gripped his wrists. "Mello..." Was all I managed to say before being shoved into our room. I glanced around for a second, then looked back at brad, typing into his phone. He then closed it with a "snap", and smirked at me.

"Don't worry, this'll be fun."

Meep.

"What are you going to do to me?" I murmured, staring back at him, trying not to show the fear in my eyes.

"Oh _come on_, Matt! How do you not-" He stepped very close to me, backing me against a wall. "-know what I'm going to do?" He got inches away from my face, and my eyes crammed shut.

"Okay, I _might_ have a brief idea now." I whispered, and he chuckled.

Every moment after that was Hell. Torture. Insanity. Any word to describe any of those words.

I screamed bloody murder in there, but he covered my mouth most of the time. I heard some thumps against the door at one point. I prayed that door would fly open, and Roger or Mello would see what he was doing to me.

Too bad it never happened. 

Shirt off, pants off... I felt gross. Disgusting. I didn't feel good enough, when he was done with me.

I whimpered as he punched me in the gut, leaving a mark along with the other ones.

"Don't be such a baby, Matt. Take it like a man." He growled, punching me harder in the same spot. I cried out this time. He glared at me, and covered my mouth with his hand.

He then tossed me onto the bed from the wall. I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see what he did to me.

"Come on, Matty. Open your eyes. It won't be _that _bad." He purred as he took my goggles off. I gasped as they slid off of my face, and he tossed them randomly on the floor. "Beautiful eyes, Matty. Too bad they'll be flooded with tears soon." He growled, biting my shoulder. I gasped once again, and shut my eyes. "Open your fucking eyes, you pussy! I want to see your eyes when I rape you."

I opened my eyes unwillingly, and my mind brought up images of my past. Tears stung in my eyes, and I let them run.

_"Come on, son! Lets go get some ice cream!"_

"Daddy? What are you doing?" 

"_Stop... Stop, please! STOP! I DON'T LIKE THIS!"_

"It's okay, you will, it's okay!"

My little heart was broken that day. I thought that would never happen again. Never ever again.

Why am I so stupid?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: UHM. K SO. SORRY. I love you guys, and I hate myself for not uploading for a month.  
THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY FRIEND FOR HER BIRTHDAY. :) I know you'll read this, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY 3 3  
Enjoy plzz. :) **

**

* * *

Near POV**

Right when Matt walked through the doors to the dining hall, I could tell he was frazzled. His eyes were puffy and darkened behind orange tinted goggles, and he slouched as he walked. No matter how lazy Matt was, he didn't tend to show it. I sighed as Linda sprang up and ran over to him.

_Maybe... Maybe I should find out what's making him frazzled. _My mind wandered for a moment before I snapped back into reality. Matt smiled lightly, and pretty much growled at Linda, who tried to feed him some of her fruit.

"Greetings, Matt." I can determine how someone is feeling by how they talk. Fascinating, hm?

"Hey..." He murmured, and dived into his bowl of cereal, obviously not wanting to be there.

_Hmph... I guess I'll go by his actions._ I gazed at him over the short period of time and got to my conclusion to why Matt was frazzled:

Matt was emotionally hurt.

He was trying to cover up his feelings.

He really disliked Linda.

He didn't want anything to do with Linda's fruit.

Linda was- _Enough about Linda?_ My mind chimed in, and I shook my head, almost like I was trying to shake away useless thoughts.

Anyways:

Matt is emotionally upset, right? Who made him upset?

Mello, obviously. Mello always makes him frustrated, but never had I seen Matt upset like this.

Matt jumped up and left quickly when he had finished his cereal. I frowned at my luck. I hadn't found out completely why he was so shaken, and that bothered me greatly.

"Near, what's up? You seem very frazzled." Linda looked concerned, and I got up out of my seat.

"Nothing Linda. I'm fine." I sighed, picking up my toy robot, and walking out of the dining hall.

Note to self: Never EVER use the word frazzled EVER again.

As I walked out, I saw Brad give Matt a look. A weird look.

It showed power, anger, and lust.

I shuddered at the impact it had, but Matt didn't seem to notice it, and kept on walking.

I knew right then I'd need to keep an eye on Matt that day.

* * *

Matt seemed very distant in all of his classes. He seemed to be zoned out, but still managed to answer every question directed at him in class. Matt is capable to do anything with his intelligence, but doesn't choose to. Why, he could be smarter than me and Mello combined if he used his smarts properly...

But I'm getting off track.

I also noticed Brad was looking at him the way he had before, in every subject. I tried to calculate what he was doing or planning to do. I couldn't come to a solution until later.

Linda had dragged me outside, to get some "fresh air". Honestly, that girl is a menace... But, it's a good thing she did. Otherwise, I wouldn't witness Brad and company take Matt away, leaving Linda glaring in the direction where the boys left.

"Oh, sometimes I hate Mat- hey, where are you going?" She screeched at me, as I started to run up to the doors where Brad took Matt.

"That doesn't matter, and don't follow me or I'll never talk to you again." She let out a gasp, and scurried away to her friends. I sighed with relief, and ran through the doors. I heard multiple people walking, and looked around the corner.

There, was Brad and Mark, holding Matt by his arms and legs, with Sam and Kyle walking behind them. I was surprised no body saw the five of them. I was also surprised by the fact that they didn't see me tailing them.

I lost track of the five others, and I cursed myself for it. I had been waiting for them to be far away, so I could move. _Don't want too long next time, big shot!_ I shook my head, and turned the corner. I didn't find them until I heard a scream a couple of halls down;

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Mello.

I stopped. A part of me wanted to help Mello, but the other screamed, "No! You'll get hurt!"

I decided to stay back. I found out, that the decision I made was not a wise one.

When I heard Brad's voice, I pretended to be walking towards the bathroom, right across the hall from Matt and Mello's room. He shoved me as I passed by, nothing else. I sat in the bathroom for a while, deciding if I should go into the room across, or if I should forget about it.

After about five minutes, I decided that I should check, just to clear my conscience. When I walked into the room, I held back a gasp as I flinched. I didn't want to look at the picture in front of me for another second, but I couldn't shut my eyes.

"Matt... Brad did this. Didn't he?" I asked taking a deep breath in before talking. I saw Matt slowly nod, and then bury his head in his pillow.

Mello walked in, and threw a pillow at my face. "Fuck off, albino! We don't need you here."

I let it hit my face and I walked away nodding. "I understand that Matt will need comforting. Would you like me to get Roger?" I asked simply, pausing at the door.

Mello opened his mouth, most likely about to say no, when Matt's voice was heard. "Thank you Near, but I would prefer him not knowing."

I frowned. "Alright. Get better Matt. Please." I shut the door behind me, silently.

As I was walking back to my room, I fought hard to blink the quickly forming tears away.

* * *

**Mello POV**

I looked out of the window. "Matt... I think we should've told Roger."

"No." Whenever I said something like that, Matt would always say no.

"Just think about it, Matt! Brad, Mark, Sam and Kyle could be gone! Out the fucking door! We'd have nothing to worry about ever!" I argued, turning to face him.

"Mello, you don't know Roger then." He responded, sitting up in his bed, screwing up his face in pain. "Roger would have let them stay, because he couldn't stand to see such 'genius's' like them live a normal life. You know that."

"I just want to do what's best for you; and _you_ know _that." _I sighed, softening my gaze. Matt wasn't facing me, but I knew he wasn't pleased with what I was saying. "Matt..."

"What, Mello?" He looked over his shoulder to look me in the eyes. That's when i realized he wasn't wearing goggles.

"Hey, what happened to your goggles?" I asked, frowning. He loved those things, they were his life!... Other then all of those video games and shit... Like me.

"Brad broke them. But, it's okay, I don't have to hide behind orange anymore..." He seemed insecure with that sentence, as he shrugged slightly.

I sighed, standing up. "Bathroom." I murmured, walking past him. What I really did was left the orphanage to go get Matt some new goggles.

I walked out of the glasses shop, and felt something wet fall onto my fore head. I frowned, and placed my hand out in front of me. _Rain drops? In the summer?_ I thought, grimacing. I shrugged, and started to walk fast. I didn't need my hair getting too wet.

Dark storm clouds slowly gathered and mixed together in the sky. I looked up and felt a pang of worry. "I have to get back." I murmured to myself, and picked up my pace. Rain drops started to fall heavier and heavier by the minute. By the time I was halfway home, I was the wettest I'd ever been in my life.

I was panting from jogging for some time, when a loud crash of thunder hit my ears. My eyes widened as I upped my pace to a sprint. Another loud boom of thunder, and my tears mingled with rain.

Yes, my one fear: thunder and lightning. I have no idea why.

As the orphanage got closer and closer I panted harder and harder and sprinted faster and faster. When I finally got to the big gates, I picked the lock on the front and ran inside. I bolted down the hallways until I got to the one Matt was in.

"Where have you be- Mello, what's the matter?" Matt stood up and ran to me. I looked at him with swollen eyes and passed him the bag, sniffling. He looked confused, until he opened the bag. With a gasp, he tore out the goggles as fast as he could. "Mels... You didn't have to! Really! But, you still haven't told me what's wrong." Matt put the goggles on his bed, and put his arms around me. I smiled at his selflessness, but dug my head into his chest with a whimper as another crack of lightning was heard.

"You're scared of the lightning?... Oh Mels, don't worry, I'm here." He held me tighter the before. I cuddled into his warm body, protection flooding over me. I never wanted to let go of him. I think that he felt the same way, but I pulled away first.

"L-Look.. You're clothes are wet now..." I sniffled, looking at his soaking wet shirt.

"Does that matter? What matters is that you're comfortable, and that we are both warm." He smiled sweetly, and grabbed my arm, leading me to his bed. "But, it's warmer here."

I smirked, and sat down beside him. I put my head on his shoulder, and let out a long and content breath. Matt looked over his other shoulder, and picked up his goggles. He examined them, and smiled broadly. They were a metallic black with gold lenses. There were slim gold stripes on the part that held the lens, like a tiger. I thought it would match his hair.

"Mello, they're perfect..." Adoration radiated through his voice, as he turned to me. I smiled as I started to shiver from the wetness. He grabbed my face and kissed me, and it seemed as though the cold melted away. When we broke away from the kiss, he frowned at me. "Go get changed, you'll get sick if you don't." I smiled at how caring he was, and nodded.

After I got changed, I walked back into the bedroom to find Matt playing his PSP. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back faintly. I could tell he was still shaken from the other night. "Hey, Matt... How are you so calm after what happened to you?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

Matt took in a breath quickly; obviously he hadn't known that I would go back to that situation. "I'd really not like to talk about it."

"I know, Matt, you aren't comfortable talking about it. But I'd rather know how you're feeling then you just covering up your emotions." I told him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Mello, I said I didn't want to talk about it. Sorry." His voice had a hint of anger. I was shocked, but it didn't show through.

"I just want to make you feel better!" I fought.

He turned off his PSP and threw it on the bed. "Damn it Mello! Just shut up!" He took off the goggles, and they were thrown beside the PSP.

"Matt, calm down! I just want to help-"

"Calm down? You should've told me that 7 years ago when my dad raped me too! Right?" He snarled, cutting me off, leaving the room.

I looked down at my hands that were on my knees. "Fuck..." I shook my head. Matt was raped by his father too? _Maybe that's why he's so eager to hide his feelings. Maybe he didn't want my to know. _Thoughts buzzed around in my head until thunder boomed through the air. Quickly crawling to the top of my bed, I hid under the covers, tears streaming down my face.

"If I lay here... If I just lay here... Would you lie with me, and, just forget the world..." I murmured the song that Matt sang for me as I rocked back and forth in my bed, alone.

* * *

**Matt POV**

Fuck! Stupid little... URG! I walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, leaning against the counter. I looked into it and saw the anger reflected in my emerald green eyes. I grimaced, and turned on the tap. I got some water in my hands and splashed it across my face. I shook my head and sent water beads everywhere.

"Well that was rude!" Said a husky voice coming from the entrance. My eyes widened and I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Back the fuck away, Brad." I growled, but backing away myself.

"Whatta greeting. Come on, Matty, loosen up." He purred, walking up to me.

"Fuck off, rapist." I threw whatever word I could out at him, trying to make myself sound at least a _little _intimidating.

Brad laughed. "Oh Matt, you're funny. How did you like our little 'fling' last night?" He asked, with a toothy grin.

I glared at him, and swung my arm up to hit the middle of his face dead on. He fell to the ground with an 'umph', but quickly stood up again.

"I don't want to have to repeat my actions, Matty. Now simmer down..." He walked slowly at first, then darted at me, slamming my hands to the wall. "Now, relax."

"How can I fucking relax when you've pinned me to a wall?" I screamed, thrashing against Brad's vice-like grip. He wasn't going to rape me again. Never.

He pressed harder on my wrists, and kneed me in the side. I crumbled with the pain of being hit where he hit me last night, and looked up at him. He smirked, and then murmured, "Maybe, I don't know, like this?" He leaned in. I slammed my eyes shut and-

"BRAD!" Came a voice as loud as the thunder outside, and the vice grip left my wrists, as I fell to my knees.

Brad's eyes grew. "R-Roger?" I gaped at Roger, holding my side. How?...

"Get away from Matt, now." He hissed dangerously, and Brad speed walked to his side. "Matt, can I have you come with me?" He asked politely, his gaze softening.

I nodded slowly, and stood up. I cringed in pain, but tried to make it not show as much. I stepped pass Roger and Brad and walked to Roger's office. I saw a flash of white quickly turn down a hallway in front of me. I shrugged. _Probably one of the kids trying to get some food._ I smiled slightly, remembering when Mello and I used to do that.

When I reached Roger's office, I sat in a chair in front of his desk. When Roger and Brad arrived, Roger pulled a chair out for Brad and sat down behind his desk.

"Now, Brad. What were you doing in the bathroom?" He asked simply.

"I was-"

"He saw me go in, and thought we'd play around. Like, wrestling. I think I must've been a little over dramatic. I'm sorry for worrying you Roger." I lied, with a blank expression on my face.

The thunder and lightning mingled in the sky as Roger looked at me stone faced. "Well, alright. Brad, if I ever see you harassing anyone, no matter what factor, detention for a week. At least." He demanded, frowning at Brad. "You can go now." Brad was out of that room before you could say scaredy cat. "Matt... I don't like it when you lie to me."

I looked at him, alarmed. "But, Roger-"

"Don't talk. Just listen. Sit down." He motioned to the chair, and cleared his throat. I sat down. "What did he do to you last night?" He asked.

"L-Last night?" I stammered, looking at the pens on his desk. "Nothi-"

"Don't you dare say nothing Mail!" He growled.

"Don't call me by that!" I snapped, ripping my gaze off of the pens and at his eyes. His eyes flickered quickly, but he held my gaze evenly after that.

"Tell me what happened Matt."

I sighed, and then broke down. I brought my knees up onto the chair, and wrapped my arms around them. Burying my face into the small crevice, I just cried. Roger wasn't surprised that this was happening. Near had told him what had happened, after all.

"There there, Matt. Lets just talk about it." He comforted, reaching across the table to put his hand on my shoulder.

"What is there to talk about? These?" I asked, standing up, and lifting up my shirt to reveal scratch marks, bruises and fresh scars.

Roger cringed. He didn't think it would be _that_ bad. Some of the wounds were still open!

I sniffled, and dropped my shirt. "It's worse down there." I whispered, taking in shaky breaths.

"You need to see the nurse."

"No, I'm fine. Really." I told him, nodding, and wiping my nose.

"You are _not_ fine, Matt! If you don't want those scars forever go see the nurs-"

"What, like this ones?" Tears started flowing harder as I turned around and took my shirt off fully, revealing 2 sets of scratch marks all the way down my back. "I'm okay with them Roger..."

"That's not healthy, Matt! You shouldn't be okay with these!"

"I said I'm okay! Alright?" I cried, and ran out of the office.

When i got back to the shared room, I heard faint murmurs. I strained to listen, and successfully heard a sentence:

"All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."

I walked over to Mello's bed just as another loud roar of thunder and the flash of lightning echoed and danced through the sky. I got underneath the blankets and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Matt."

I smiled. "Goodnight Mels. Have a good sleep." The storm died down, and all that was heard was the faint pattering of rain against window, and soft snoring.

* * *

A/N: WOO! :) Be sure to review favourite, stuff like that please. c: 3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: God.. I hate myself. SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! But I love you all, so you'll love me back for the update... Right? I hope you enjoy, I decided for a little twist to happen. **

* * *

**Mello POV**

How did he break my heart that fast? How.. How dare he! How could anybody leave someone crying in the bathroom alone, whispering their name over and over, hoping it was all a nightmare? A twisted, cruel, nightmare? He did it with one thing. One action.

I ran through Wammy's as fast as I could. "Fucking jerk! How could he?" I cried, still running. I bumped into someone, and fell on top of them.

"Mello? What is the matter?"

"Roger.." I growled. "You don't care! No one cares!" I cried once again, standing up, and trying to run away. I couldn't, though, due to the hand wrapped around my wrist.

"I do care, Mello. Don't ever think that I wouldn't care for any of the children that live here."

I looked at him straight in the eye, and said: "We should talk in your office."

He nodded, and led the way. When we arrived, he sat down. "Mello, I will ask you again. What is the matter?"

I didn't know what to say. "Have you ever been in love, Roger? No matter how fucked up that sounds?"

"Oh no... Who?" Roger shook his head slowly.

I looked up at him confused. "Isn't it obvious, Roger?"

"Mail... Oh Mello... Please tell me what happened."

"Roger... I just... I was betrayed! The little bastard went and... Ugh!" Tears ran down my face. "Why, why would he do that, Roger? Why would he hurt me like that? Who does that?" Roger looked baffled when he heard me crying. But I don't care. I just need to spill my feelings.

Oh sorry, let me introduce myself.

Hello, World. I am Heartbroken. Pleased to meet you...

* * *

**Matt POV**

I watched the months fly by, like they were red yellow and orange leaves, caught in the chill breeze of autumn.

I was distant, in those months. I didn't want to open up to anyone, except for Mello occasionally. I don't know what changed my mood. Maybe the weather, maybe the change of seasons. Maybe because Mello hated me, and Brad had been torturing me behind Roger's back? Yeah, those two might be it.

It only took one day for those to happen. I was sitting outside on the bench by myself, enjoying the cold. Brad walked up to me, almost hesitantly, before smiling, like a real person. I blinked a few times in return.

"Err, hi, Matt. I came to say a couple of things..." He started. He glanced down at his feet, trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay.. Shoot." I said slowly. He looked up at me with bright blue eyes. I gulped. He was different.

"Alright, I will." He sat down beside me, and sighed. "Matt, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know what I did was awful, I don't even know why I did it... I think I was just stressed out. I know, just saying I'm sorry won't help me. I just really needed to get some of this stuff off my chest. My conscience was really getting to me, and then I realized how.. How _wrong _it was for me to do that... How, immature, how disgusting, how cold. I'm a stupid person who doesn't deserve to live here. It's for geniuses, right? Well, I'm so messed up I don't see how I have the privilege of living here." With that, he sighed again. I was shocked.

He looked over at me, and smiled faintly. Then he looked away, out into the distance at the snow-capped mountains. "I ruined your life, didn't I?" Brad looked emotionless now.

"No. You didn't." I spoke for the first time in minutes. "My life was ruined long ago."

"Oh." He looked over at me, and for once, I looked up. "That's something we have in common, then."

"I'm sorry that your life was ruined at such a young age." I responded.

"It's not your fault that my Dad was a jackass."

"True. But it felt wrong for me to not say anything." My memories, or, nightmares, rather, sank into my mind. I felt tears fill my eyes, and quickly stood up.

"You okay?" He asked, standing beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I gasped and swatted it away.

I took a few steps, and looked around. I saw a rock that the children usually played on, and ran up to it. I gave it a hefty kick, and it toppled over. I lost my balance, and fell. I heard a rip, and looked down at the knee of my jeans, to see that it was ripped, and that I had a gash.

"Fuck... FUCK!" I screamed. Brad stayed where he was, afraid that he would make me even more angry, if that was possible. "Brad, you didn't ruin my life. You just triggered memories that I had locked away into the back of my skull. Now, I am helplessly scarred, and I don't know what to do." I lifted my goggles up onto my forehead, letting tears flow down my face. "I hate my life, Brad. I hate it so much. I don't care if I'm third, hell, I don't care if I'm LAST in line to become L. I just... I just want to die! I don't care about anything anymore... Everyone can go to fucking hell, for all I care." I growled, sniffling.

Brad walked over, and crouched beside me. "Matt..." He put a finger underneath my chin, and tilted it up so that he could look me in the eye. "I can't stand to see those perfect eyes cry."

I don't know why I thought his shocking blue eyes were beautiful. I don't know why my cheeks dusted with pink when I looked into them. I don't know why I leaned in. I don't know why I kissed him and didn't feel guilt, regret, or disgust. I don't know why I had a new feeling inside my chest for him.

But I do know something.

Mello saw.

* * *

**Brad POV**

I got my game plan.

It's perfect!

I'll apologize to Matt... He'll fall in love with me... We'll live 'happily ever after'...

Yes. Happily ever after.

Lately, he had been going outside after dinner. I decided to talk to him there.

"Err, hi, Matt. I came to say a couple of things..." I started, and pretended to act shy. When I looked up, he was looking at me funny.

"Okay... Shoot."

"Alright, I will." _Now it's time for Part A of the plan... This will go well._ My thoughts chimed, as I sighed. "Matt, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know what I did was awful, I don't even know why I did it... I think I was just stressed out. I know, just saying I'm sorry won't help me. I just really needed to get some of this stuff off my chest. My conscience was really getting to me, and then I realized how.. How _wrong _it was for me to do that... How, immature, how disgusting, how cold. I'm a stupid person who doesn't deserve to live here. It's for geniuses, right? Well, I'm so messed up I don't see how I have the privilege of living here."

He just looked shocked. Jackpot.

Now to add to what I had built already. "I ruined your life, didn't I?"

"No. You didn't. My life was ruined long ago."

"Oh. That's something we have in common, then." I tried to make it sound like we were the same, in some way.

"I'm sorry that your life was ruined at such a young age." He murmured.

"It's not your fault that my Dad was a jackass." He was, but he didn't 'ruin my life'.

"True. But it felt wrong for me to not say anything." Just then, he stood up.

"You okay?" I asked, and put my hand on his shoulder to show comfort. He gasped and hit it away. My temper rose, but I chose to not let it show. That would ruin part A.

He took a few steps, kicked a rock, then fell over. I frowned at his child like behaviour, and began to walk over to him. I stopped when he started to talk.

"Brad, you didn't ruin my life. You just triggered memories that I had locked away into the back of my skull. Now, I am helplessly scarred, and I don't know what to do. I hate my life, Brad. I hate it so much. I don't care if I'm third, hell, I don't care if I'm LAST in line to become L. I just... I just want to die! I don't care about anything anymore... Everyone can go to fucking hell, for all I care."

Shit. What do I do now? Run away? Act? Yes, act. But, act like what? ... A helpless romantic? Yes. That will do nicely.

I walked over to him, and placed a finger under his chin. "Matt..." A tilted his head up so I could look him in the eyes. It brought more impact. "I can't stand to see those perfect eyes cry." I made sure that my eyes dug deep into his. I made sure to make my expression bright.

And he kissed me.

Perfect.

I opened my eyes halfway through to see him blushing as bright as his hair, and looking very relaxed. When we broke apart, his eyes widened.

"No... NO!" He got up as quickly as he did off of the bench. I looked up at him with a confused expression.

I turned around to see what he was staring at.

I smiled wickedly. I'm pretty sure I could take on The Grinch with that evil smile.

Mello.

Mello stood a couple metres away.

I stood up fully, and stared him down.

Fortunately for me, he ran away like the coward he was.

I looked down at my feet. "You really care for him, don't you?" I acted sad. It would make him feel guilty for me, and then fall for me more... Right?

"I... I'm not sure... I feel really different at the moment." He murmured, putting his hand on his head.

"Why don't we get dessert? Most of the kids will be gone by now." I asked, looking over at him with a 'sympathetic' smile.

"I'm not su-... Actually, yeah, why not? What could go wrong?"

Everything.

Everything could go wrong.

But I won't do that yet. It takes a long time for someone to trust you, and love you.

So I will wait.

"Lets go then." I motioned with my hand, and he followed beside me as we trekked to the dining hall.

Before we got to the dining hall, we heard a voice in the background, "Fucking jerk! How could he?"

Matt looked up. "That... That sounds a lot like Mello."

I sighed. "He's probably fine, Matt. Come on, I heard they were serving cake for dessert!"

We walked in, and there were only several kids left. One of them being Near. We both sneered, and grabbed a plate of strawberry shortcake without saying any thank yous. (That's right, we're bad.)

I personally enjoyed that dessert time with him, and by the looks of it, he did too. He laughed, and joked around with m the whole time.

Mello didn't even come up in conversation.

We talked about our past lives. I didn't want Matt to get upset again, so I told him he didn't have to tell me what got him scarred. I think he appreciated that, from the way he acted the rest of the time.

When we were finished our meal, we left to go back to our rooms. Since our rooms were on the other side of the school, we had to go separate ways.

I looked at him with 'apologetic' eyes. "Goodnight Matt, dessert was really fun."

He looked at me with the same expression. "Yeah, I agree. So uh.. See ya'." With that, he turned away and took a few steps. I decided that he was going to leave, and was about to turn around, when he ran up to me and kissed me once more. Since I was caught by surprise, I felt a faint blush spread across my cheeks. He leaned back, and smiled at me. Then, he walked away.

I chuckled. "Man, he really knows how to win a guy over." I murmured, turning around and heading toward my room.

When I arrived at my destination, I walked into the shared room.

A familiar voice piped up. "How was it, Brad? Is he head over heels in love?" Mark laughed, looking over at me.

"I've got him where I want him. Just another week or so, and I'll make my move." I chuckled, thinking of how this would work out.

"Tell me again why you're doing this?" Mark asked slowly, turning fully.

"Mark, you're an awful listener." I scowled. "Alright, well, if I'm right... Matt will like me. Mello likes Matt. Mello will feel unwanted, and lonely, so he'll retract to his own little 'emo' world. When he does, his grades will sink down, and he will lose his spot at number two. Near will stay one, of course, but Matt will move up to two, and I will move to three. Matt is very lazy with his schoolwork, and told me today that he doesn't care where he is in the rankings. So, after awhile I will move to be number two. I will be appreciated a lot more, don't you think? And, after all.." I smiled evilly. "Matt is fun to mess with." I added, chuckling.

"Jesus, Brad, that plan is pure evil.. Seriously!" He gaped at me, but then smiled. "What I expect from you."

I smiled even more, then turned round to go to my clothes drawer. I picked out pajamas, and got ready for bed, thinking of how the next few weeks, maybe even _months_ would go down...

Hopefully amusing, and awarding.

_This whole thing was just to get back at Mello... What a life saver Matt is. _I thought, putting my head onto my pillow. _Lets hope that my plan won't fail... And that Mello really is a wimp at heart..._

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mello and Matt... Don't know that they're being played. R&R pleasee :]**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**..Ihatemyself. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR THE LONGEST TIME. I had major writers block. I also apologize for the short chapter. I love you guys so much, and I'll make sure chapter 9 is up soon! :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Mello POV**

"I see... Mello, I wouldn't get too constricted to this." Roger simply stated, looking down at his hands.

"Roger, you don't get it. You don't know how I fee-"

"Don't even start with that Mello! You teens, always saying that I don't understand your feelings, or lives. Well, I do. I would just go on with life as if nothing had happened between the two of you."

I looked up at him with red eyes. "How the fuck will that be possible?" I whispered. "You're no fucking help at all, Roger!" I yelled, running out of his office.

"This is why I hate kids!" Roger growled, head in hands, as I slammed the door.

Trying to get to my room as fast as possible, I ran swiftly. When I got to the door, I stopped and panted. Grabbing the handle and opening the door, I saw Matt sitting on the side of his bed, looking at the floor in thought. When he heard me close the door, he looked up.

"Mello, I'm so-"

"Oh hi Matt. Can you not stay up too late playing video games tonight? I'd like to get at least one minute of sleep." I talked over him loudly so he couldn't get a word in.

He looked confused. "Yeah, sure Mels... What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm perfectly fine, Mail Jeevas. Nothing could be wrong with me on this wonderful day. Why do you ask?" Sarcasm and annoyance wove through my voice, putting emphasis on words, making them bitter.

"Mello, I tried to say I was sorry!" He told me desperately, standing up quickly.

"Oh yeah, I know. But, that doesn't matter, you still like Brad, right?" I hissed, looking him straight in the eye.

"I like you, Mello! That kiss didn't mean a thing!" He growled back.

"Really? Then why did it happen in the first place?"

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out. He blinked, then looked to the floor. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked, venom in my words.

"I... Alright, I kissed him. He made me feel good.." He trailed off, looking at the same spot.

"He raped you, Matt! He gave you bruises, scars, and drew blood! He laughed at you when you were in pain, and you kissed him? That same person made you feel good?" I argued, trying not to release the tears that had come to my eyes.

Matt ran his hand through his hair. "He... He understands my problems."

"And I don't?" I asked, trying to make him drop to his knees, and apologize there.

"Were you scarred for the rest of your life at the age of 8, Mello?"

I closed my eyes. "No. I wasn't. So, you two are soul mates because you were both raped?"

"Of course not! It's just, he understands what I went through and knows what to say."

"Am I not helpful?" I asked, feeling beaten.

"Mello, you make me happy. You make me live another day. Is that not helpful?" He asked, walking over to me, and hugging me.

I felt a blush spread across my face. "Matt... I can't be that much of an influence?"

"Of course you are." He nuzzled into my neck, giving me a new warmth.

I smiled, and returned the hug. "I don't like fighting with you, Matt."

"You think I like fighting with you?" He responded, laughing slightly.

"I hope not!" I chuckled, and we let go.

Matt looked up at me, with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Don't apologize. Just.. Don't hang out with him. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him like that ever again.

He paused for a minute. "I'll try, Mells." He stood up. "I'm gonna go change, and get to bed." He stood up, grabbed his tooth brush, and headed for the bathroom. I sighed, and sat down on my bed.

_"I'll try, Mells."_

But will he?

* * *

**Matt POV**

I yawned as I walked to the bathroom. Walking up to the counter, I realized I forgot my toothpaste. "Ugh.." I groaned slightly in annoyance. As I turned to go get it, I heard a stall creek open. I whipped around, to see Brad walk out of the stall. "Uh.. Hey.." I murmured, grinning.

"Heya Matthew, how ya' doin' on this cold, December night?" He asked, smiling brightly. He looked like a new person.

"I'm fine.. I was about to brush my teeth." I held up my toothbrush as proof.

"Don't you think your breath is good enough?" he asked, making me confused.

"Good enough for what? Me?"

"Nahh, for this." He leaned in, and kissed me for the second time that day. My face burned as my eyes fluttered closed. His tongue flickered against my lips, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I liked to let himself think that I _let_ Brad win dominance, but really, I just gave up.

After a little while, I thought I heard a door close. Shrugging it off, I continued kissing Brad. Just then, as I was about to pull away, the bathroom door swung open. "Matt? You've been a whil-" He cut himself off, and just stared.

"Mello, I-"

"How _dare_ you?" Mello hissed, taking a threatening step closer.

"Mello, please-"

"What are you gonna do now, Mello? Cry?" Brad asked mockingly.

Mello flinched, like he was hurt. He looked away, and I saw his eyes sparkle. He was either thinking of something devious or he was about to cry. He turned quickly, and a tear ran down his face.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He asked, wiping his face.

I was stunned. "Mello.."

"Hahaha! Mello, you made my day again! Come on, wimp. Cheer up." He chuckled, smirking broadly at the blonde.

Mello, hid his face for a second before he brought up his fist and hit Brad directly in the middle of his face. He then burst out laughing. "I'm a better actor than you think!"

Brad fell to the bathroom floor with a thud. "Fucking bastard.." He growled, standing up.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" I called out, standing in between them.

The look Mello gave me was terrifying, but I wouldn't move. I looked over at Brad, and he was just staring Mello down. Mello then took his arm, shoved me to the side, and kicked Brad in the gut. When Brad hit the ground once again, Mello got on top of him and started punching as hard as he could.

Brad was letting out little grunts of pain every time Mello hit him.

"Mello, stop.. Please, stop.. Mello, please!" I cried, looking down at Mello's bloody fist going back and forth. "Mello, if you don't stop, I'll get Roger!"

Mello merely stopped punching to say: "Do it." Then continued hitting the boys face.

"MELLO, STOP!" I yelled, grabbing Mello's shoulders, and tearing him off of the now unconscious Brad. Mello looked up at me from the floor, his emotionless eyes clouding an feeling.

"Why, Matt? Any other day you would've cheered me on. You would've laughed as he was sent to the nurse's office. Do you love him more than you love me?" With that, Mello left me and the bleeding boy by ourselves. As the door shut, I knelt beside Brad.

"Fuck!" I whispered, before running for Roger's office. I burst into the room, and Roger looked up, surprised. "Roger! Brad's hurt!" That was all Roger needed to hear, for he burst out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. "I came in here to brush my teeth, and saw him."

"My God.." Roger muttered, leaning over to pick Brad up and left the room, heading toward the nurse's office.

I sat by Brad's side as his face was getting treated. I watched closely, out of interest and worry. When the nurse said I could leave, I nodded and left the office. It felt like a very long walk back. Maybe because it was late. I opened my door, and saw Mello asleep in his bed. On his bedside table, little neon lights on his alarm clock read 12:56 AM. I scratched my head and decided to not brush my teeth that night. I slipped into his pajamas, and slid into bed quietly, careful not to wake Mello.

When I woke up the next day, I realized it was the weekend. It was also Mello's 16 birthday. I smiled, and sat up. "Happy birthday Mello!" I exclaimed, turning around. I stood in place, in complete shock. "Mello?.." I murmured, quietly. Every one of his items had been taken down, and everything that he owned was gone. Not to mention the bed was made.

Where was he?

* * *

**Mello POV**

I didn't bother wiping up the blood on my hand. It would dry. I pulled out a large bag, and filled it with things in the closet that were mine. Most of the bag was filled with chocolate, while the other half was filled with clothes, and little things Matt had given me in our years here. Memories flooded my brain, and a winced. I knew I'd have to forget about them, or I'd never get over what I was about to do. Valentine's, Christmas cards, oh hell, Matt even gave me _Pokemon cards, _and I cherished them all. There was one box of chcolates that he'd given to me for Christmas last year. He had been saving money for so long, and I wondered what he was going to splurge on until I teared the paper off of the neatly wrapped box. I hadn't opened them yet, but I knew I would have to or they would go bad.

I heard running footsteps, and I hid my bag. Hearing them fade off into the distance, I pulled it back out and continued packing. "Matt, I'm so sorry." I murmured as if he was beside me.

After that, I pulled out a piece of blank paper. I stared at the paper for a few minutes, not knowing what to write. I frowned, and realized I had to write _something. _With a gulp, I started writing blunt words, easy sentences, and growing paragraphs onto that looseleaf. When I felt like I was done, tears were rolling onto the paper, and I cut my finger to put blood at the bottom of the message. I signed my name next to it, and wiped my face.

_I have to be strong. Prepare for the real world and more._ I thought, losing all emotions. I folded the piece of paper, and placed it in an envelope I found laying around. I closed it and wrote the name of someone who impacted my life. Someone who swore we'd be best friends forever. Someone who broke my heart.

**Mail Jeevas**

"_Mello, you make me happy. You make me live another day. Is that not helpful?"_

_"You care? For me? I don't see how that's possible."_

_"I care about you Mello. Am I that hard to read?" _

"Damn it!" I slammed my fist against the desk, and released tears that were begging to fall down my pale face. Is it usually this hard?

Walking away from the love of your life?

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm so stoked to write chapter 9. I know it's going to be an upsetting one, but you know me, I love angst! -shot- I'd love it if you would give me some suggestions. I love new ideas. (: ****R&R, please! I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
